Animal Crossing: A New Leaf Era
by SunlightShrine
Summary: Cassie, a shy young woman boards the train with all she has left hoping to start a new life someplace fresh. What she'll get will be so much more than she expected! Something different I decided to do. Might add more, might not. But for now, enjoy!


It was the dawn of summer in the morning hours when I first boarded the train in hopes of leaving my old life behind and start fresh. The train was quite small but I didn't mind, I didn't have much on me. Just one bag containing my clothes and 1,000 bells that I managed to save slung over my shoulder. I know that's not much but it's all I had.

For the first five minutes of my train trip, I leaned back on my seat watching the world go by out my window. When my eyes explored the car I was in, I locked eyes with the only other passenger in there. A blue haired, red-eyed cat. He gave me a friendly smile before hopping up from his seat and walking to me.

"Excuse me miss. I have a quick question for you." He told me. "Yes?" "It's eight a.m. on June 9th, 2013, right?"

I looked down at my watch, and he was right. "That's correct." I answered. He smiled again, "Oh, good! You see… this watch of mine gets thrown off really easily sometimes!"

I looked back out the window, expecting him to go back to where he was sitting. Instead he asked me, "Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" And pointed at the seat across from me.

"Um… okay. Go ahead." I agreed quietly.

When he sat down my eyes went to the window again, guessing he wasn't going to say anything else. But I was wrong. "Can I ask your name?"

I was surprised that he would ask a complete stranger that, nonetheless I told him, "Cassie."

"I see, very cute name! Fitting for a cute girl."

Is he flirting with me? I turned away, yet again.

"So where are you headed today?"

I didn't make eye contact with him when I answered, "Hearts."

"Hearts, yeah, okay… I don't think I've heard of it. Do you go there often?"

Geez buddy! Enough with the questions!

"I've never been there." Letting a bit of annoyance slip into my voice.

He didn't even notice, "Oh, so today is your first time? That sounds like a ton of fun! Can I ask why are you heading there?"

Wow, I do admit I have to admire the friendliness of this kitty. To ask a random person he meets on a train so many questions.

This time I looked at him, "I'm moving."

"Is that right? Sounds good to me! Do you know what your house looks like?"

I opened my mouth a little to answer him, only to find I didn't have one. He brought a very good point to my attention, I'm moving in a new town but I don't have a single clue on where my house will be! Or what it looks like for that matter.

"Do you not know?" He asked, sounding concerned.

I felt a tint of embarrassment flush to my face, "I'll look once I get there. I'm sure I'll be fine." I gazed out the window once more, trying to hide my face with my auburn hair.

"I see, you're going house hunting once you get there. Heh. I guess it'll be a lot more fun that way!"

I glanced at him with one eye and gave him a small smile.

"I hope you find an awesome house and have tons of fun in your happy new town!" He wished for me.

The little musical tune of the intercom filled the train, followed by the announcement, "Now arriving in Hearts! Hearts Station!" At last, here comes my new life!

"Thanks for chatting with me!" The cat bid, "It's been a long time since I've traveled like this! I haven't traveled by train since 2002 or something."

The train slowed down as we boarded the station and it finally came to a stop. I hastily stood up and flung my bag over my shoulder.

He called to me, "Good luck Cassie! Bye-bye!"

"See you!" I called back.

I stepped off the train onto the metal flooring of the station.

The station Porter announced, "Now arriving at Hearts! Everyone for Hearts this is your stop!"

"Welcome to Hearts Miss!" He greeted me, seeing how I was the only one who got off.

I gave him a smile and a nod before stepping outside and being blinded by the morning sun. Once my vision cleared, I glanced over and saw a crowd of folks watching me. Being led by a yellow dog in business attire. I could hear them chattering among themselves,

"Ohmigosh! There she is!"

"Is that her? That's gotta be her right?"

"Let's not stand here now! Let's say hi!"

Before I could blink they all formed an arch in front of me.

The yellow dog announced, "Okay, everyone! Ready? And…"

What are they doing?

"From those of us in Hearts… WELCOME!"

They startled me with that sudden increase in volume. The yellow dog approached me and shook my hand, "We're so happy you're finally here Miss Mayor!"

Is she talking to me?

My head turned all around trying to find someone else she might be intending to address, but there was no one.

"You're… kind of the quiet type aren't you?" She awkwardly smiled, "Are you feeling all right?"

"Mayor? Who?" I managed to say.

She stared at me, "Um…" before bursting into laughter, "Oh what a funny joke! You know exactly who you are! You told us which train you'd be arriving on!"

My face suddenly felt really hot, and not just because of the heat of the summer. "Lady, you're mistaken. I'm not the mayor. Whoever you were talking too, that wasn't me."

"Oh no no no! You can't fool me!" She winked, "There is no mistake! You are our brand new Mayor!"

What, does she have wax in those big floppy ears of hers!? Did she not just hear what I said!?

"You've got the wrong person!" I protested.

She gave me that stare again, but I was telling the truth! I didn't ever sign up to be Mayor! Nor do I recall ever receiving any election papers. I just wanted to move here as a RESIDENT!

A koala wearing shades stepped out of the crowd, oh wow, this guy looked like a greaser from the 1950s, "You're the only one who got off the train Miss." He pointed out.

"Tee hee! You're such a jokester!" The lady commented, prompting the rest of the crowd to chuckle a little. I could feel my face blushing.

"Let's continue this discussion at the town hall!" She grabbed my hand, "Come on!" She took off running with me in tow.

"W-wait!"

She pulled me along down a dirt path, passing many peach trees. Eventually reaching a large building. "See? This is the Town Hall! It will be your base of operations." She explained, "Let's go inside!"

Inside, there was a reception desk. I could see a bigger desk behind the counter.

"My name is Isabelle by the way. I'm your secretary! I'll help you anyway I can!"

I managed the best smile I could, confused as I was.

"To be frank, I was surprised to see someone so young step off the train. Our former mayor held the position for many, many years and was quite set in his ways."

"I see…"

"But youth is a breath of fresh air! And exactly the new image our town needs! You're perfect for the job!"

"I guess…" I played along; there was no sense in trying to object to this woman. Looks like I'm going to run this town whether I like it or not.

"Come on now cheer up Mayor! You can't run the town all in a droopy mood like that… OH MY GOSH!"

Okay can she cool it for one second!?

"What is it now?" I asked.

"We need to show you your house!"

Oh that's right, I completely forgot myself.

"Um, on the other side of the tracks, on Main Street, is Nook's Homes, the real-estate office. You'll have to get the key from Mr. Tom Nook. Here, use this map for reference." She handed me a rolled up piece of paper.

"While you're doing that, I'm going to stay here and register you as a resident. Because the Mayor really should be a resident!" She laughed.

"Right, of course. I'll be going then."

I was ready to bust out that door real quick like.

"Once you get all settled in, please come back and let me know!" She called to me as I left.

A breath of fresh air alone was just what I needed, I walked nice and slow savoring the natural beauty of this town. Not to mention I had to adjust myself. Me? The Mayor of Hearts? Seriously! When did I ever agree to that? I wanted to simply live here… That's the reason why I came here, to get away from my past and start anew. And let me tell you something, this is rather new!

This would be something worthy of writing home to the family, if I had one.

Might as well see where this goes.


End file.
